


My Girls

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has just been dumped over text message. Her girlfriends come to her rescue.





	My Girls

Once you had left set and made it back to your trailer, you finally let yourself cry. It had been weighing on you all day, but you refused to show weakness in front of your cast-mates. Your boyfriend of a few years had inexplicably broke up with you over text message this morning. You tried to hide your irritation and sadness as you replied to him, asking what you had done wrong. Your attempts at calling him during breaks hadn’t worked as he had just ignored your calls.

You had been humiliated and hurt all day, and only now had a moment to let it all out. Just as you were in the middle of a sobbing fit, you heard a knock at the door of your trailer. You quickly quieted yourself and wiped the black tears from your face as your mascara had run. You knew that whoever was there would be able to tell that you had been crying, but you also knew that you couldn’t ignore them.

You hesitantly opened the door, surprised to see Kim, Ruth, and Briana standing there. Their smiles faded quickly when they saw what a mess you looked like.

“Y/N,” Kim began as the three of them pushed their way inside. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you replied with a fake smile. “I got something in my eye.”

The second that Ruth moved in to give you a hug, you lost it again.

“What happened?” Briana asked. She had a look of anger on her face as she spoke. “Who do we need to kill?”

You laughed in between sobs, grateful that she was being so protective. You relayed the entire story to them, overcome with humiliation again.

“That fucker,” Briana mumbled, now looking angrier than ever.

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Ruth cooed as she squeezed you tighter.

“You know what?” Kim said. “You can do so much better. We never liked him anyway. He was always horrible to you.”

“I know, but I still loved him. I was with him for a long time.”

“I get that. And you just cry for as long as you need to. But don’t think that you’re getting out of a girls night tonight.”

“Well, I think I really could use a drink,” you chuckled. “Although, drinking might just make me more emotional.”

“That’s okay, we can go to my place and drink wine and you can vent all you want,” Briana offered.

“Plus, we can order bad takeout and talk shit,” Ruth chimed in.

“That would be really great,” you sniffled. “I don’t know what I’d do without my girls.” Surprisingly, you weren’t crying anymore. Now, you were smiling at how full your heart felt as you remembered that you always had the love of your closest friends.

“We’re always here for each other,” Briana reminded you as she too moved in to hug you. “Anything you need,” Kim added.

“Also, my offer still stands,” Briana said with a grin.

“Uh, maybe we should just stick to wine and takeout,” you laughed. “He wouldn’t be worth the effort.”


End file.
